The Song
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya is a normal adult, well it is before someone from his past make their way towards him. Sometimes event from the past may affect the future. Well it is up to him to cling upon that person or letting them go like he did in the past...UNDERGOING TECHNICAL PROBLEM-BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers- I do not own Ace No Diamond

-first and foremost, we're sorry for the inconvenience that we cause. Recently, Riu and I somehow had been involved in an accident that nearly cost our life. Riu just woke up yesterday from her deep sleep and I only had been discharged today due to the event. Trust me having broken my left leg and my dominant hand which is also left is not something that I want to experience twice. Neko on the other hand suffer minor injuries but she's busy for her final right now. Well we also loose our laptop due to the accident. So I'm doing this manually. Please be patient with me for the story and updates okay... Nishi's here and enjoy the story guys...

"THE SONG"

The rain drizzling down the window panels somehow making a familiar tines, the melody of a lullaby that his mom used to hummed for him when he's still a child. He put down the notebook that he had been holding since he woke up this morning. He makes his way to the kitchen and make some hot chocolate drink that he used to drink to revitalizes himself on a chilly day like this.  
>Years ago he used to a baseball player, he devoted half of his life for the sports he love the most and the team that he is in. His glorious moment was in his highschool, his history with that sport is a long one for sure. But the thing that he like the most for being in the team is that idiot pitcher that came into his life like a sudden meteor from the outer space. Since then his life had been more interesting than ever.<p>

However when he sustain an injury during the last year at highschool everything had been different. By the time he graduated he never seen any of his friends, teammates or that idiot pitcher anymore. He assume that all of them had gone their own ways.

He sat down and started his work on the music score. For once, he doesn't want to dwell in the past anymore...

Well, that is until...

-and... CUT! that's it for a prologue guys... Read and review please. But please down throw flames at me I'm a bit sensitive unlike the blunt Neko or the cheeky Riu... 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMERS- I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND

The passage of time sure is cruel sometimes, though he had done many things that his family could be proud with he still treated like an outcast. It all started after he finishes high school, despite his accomplishments in sport his study is another thing to be worried off. When he didn't managed to get into any university, his parents were so disappointed to the point that they had ignored him. Their attentions now on the younger brother whom seems to be a jack of all trades of the family.

He took another look upon the painting that he'd just finish earlier today. The money he earned from doing various part -time job is used to paid his life expenses. On a weekend day like this, he'd rather stay at home and painting while listening to the radio. Looking at the clock, the time is now about 2 o'clock seems like he had forgotten about lunch, AGAIN. He still remember about the time when he's high school student. It is so nostalgic, the feeling when the balk left his hand as he threw the pitches.

Suddenly his phone starts ringing, quickly he make his way to the living room.

"Hello, can I help you"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The print-out invitation card seems to be in a steady progress. Somehow when that woman manages to contact him, he is given a rather annoying task to be completed. Well it can' t be help when you're a part of the school alumni. looking down the invitation, he smiled a little. Though he isn't fond of doing things like this a part of him secretly enjoying to see the face of his old baseball teammates.

_ SEIDO BASEBALL TEAM REUNION_

_ VENUE- SEIDO HIGH GYMNASIUM_

_ DATE/TIME - 14th OF DECEMBER/ 10:00 PM_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_ "I told you I don't need your symphaty"_

_ "It's not a symphaty gift Eijun, accept it please"_

_ "I said stop it, I don't love you or had any feelings for you don't you understand what I feel"_

_ "Stop deluding yourself I know you love me..."_

_ " SHUT UP YOU PSYCHOPATHIC FOOL, LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY"_

_ "Ufufufu, what ever you say my love but do know that I'll claimed you as mine one day"_

_He smash the phone down and collapsed on the floor, tears start to flow down his cheeks staining the carpet. He couldn't take it any more. He felt weak even from that man weakest mental attack. He wonder is there any hope in shaking that man off. He only want to live quietly. As he sobbed his despair out a familiar voice accompanied by melodies took him by surprise. If only he could see his love once again..._

**_And cut! Sorry for the short chapter but I'll do my best to keep up with the story and I promise the story will be more interesting and the chapter will be longer after I finishes my rehab. Thank you for all the readers and reviewers that had been kindly spend their time on a short chapter like this. Read and review please, NISHI's login out everyone._**


	3. Chapter 3

First and foremost- the disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND Secondly- thank you for all the readers and the reviewers Lastly- Enjoy the story...

chapter 3- an awkward meeting...

"Kazuya, hey Kazu wait up"

A loud voice hits his eardrums from behind, a raven headed figure running towards him. That person got forest green eyes and a tall stature with innocently blinding smile. Miyuki Kazuya could only sigh in annoyance, though he is his bestfriend at campus but his cheery behavior is making him being mistaken as a lover of him. Well to be sure this person isn't gay at all, more importantly he already had a fiance at home.

"Kazu-chan why didn't you greet me back"

He whined as he slung his hand freely around Kazuya's shoulder. Feeling a little bit sore from the affections that is given to him, Kazuya elbowed him right on the appendix.  
>"Ouch! Hell what's that for Kazu"<p>

That person fall down the pavement clutching his stomach. Kazuya fixed his sling bag and sighed.

"That's for being an idiot"

Kazuya continue to walk towards the building leaving him crouching on the ground.

"Meanie..."

That person tried to retaliate but is stopped by Kazuya's icy glare.

"CHIBA HARUKI! Are you going to continue lying on the ground we don't have all day"

Kazuya started to run towards the building leaving behind a flustered Haruki whom clumsily picking up his things and trying to catch up with him.

The scent of deep fried food had stuck onto his uniform. But that is to be expected from an instant food restaurant that he's working for at the moment. For a person like him which being smart isn't one of the main option in life he must took on various job and get as many experiences as possible.

"Ei-chan, take this to table free"

Although he is working as a waiter the scent of the food still stuck on his clothes. Professionally he took the order right to the table and continue to clean-up the other tables mess. Working in an instant food restaurant give him quite a decent pay but more to the privileges he get free lunch too since the boss is such a nice man. The radio that had been played all day long in the place suddenly play the newest song from an idol he had worship for sometime. The title is "Here I Come" by Kazu. The deep voice of the singer had somehow touches his heart. ~here I come, let's forget about yesterday~ ~its a new day, forget what people say~ ~here I come so reach out to me~

The lyrics somehow managed to pierced his heart and the song itself pictures about someone wanting to move on just like he, himself.

"Ei-chan can you go and take the order, Mia put's"

The brunette smiled at his boss and walk to the cashier's place.

"Welcome to "Aired Grill and Fries" what can I get for you"

He asked the customer only to be answered with silent. When the raised his head to see the customer face he's shocked to see that it was his stalker.

"Hello Ei-chan, I bought flowers for you"

That man is holding a bunch of white roses which he handed towards Eijun.

"YOU, what're you doing here"

Eijun asked menacingly.

"Nothing in particular, I just want to see my love that's all"

The atmosphere begins to tense. The customers began to look at both of them, watching the drama progress.

"Didn't I told you to leave me alone"

Eijun tried to solve the issues only to be pulled over the counter and his hand pinned on the other side.

"Let me go"

He struggled to get free only to get the grip around his hands tighten and his body bent into an unusual angle.

"My dear surely you don't meant what you say isn't it"

That man tighten his hold on the brunette hand and tried to use his other hand to caresses Eijun's cheek. Suddenly a loud bang sounded and that man's already on the floor.

"Are you all right sweetie"

The handsome face of Chiba Haruki swam into his view. Eijun's face flushed a bit, flustered by the face of his savior. That's when he met face to face with the face he tried to let go all this years...

"Sa..wa...mura"

Miyuki Kazuya spoken and stuttered as he recognized the face of the one and only Sawamura Eijun...

"Both of you know each other?"

That is the beginning of their new story or will it be the end to it forever...

-ANDDD...CUT!... FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHES. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE... NISHI'S LOGIN OUT... 


End file.
